Match Made
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Bruce and Diana are a match made in heaven. When the evening takes a turn for the worse, their night becomes a match made in hell. BMWW/SMLL


Hello all of my BMWW friends! I'm back! And I apologize for my hiatus... For the past few years my life had been insanely busy, but I feel like I'm definitely back in the saddle. Also I could blame the BvS trailer and all those wonderful Bruce and Diana shots we are getting. (Hello Bruce in tux and Diana in gown. Is this even real life?) Between that and the Suicide Squad trailer, I drew inspiration for this story. And for those out there who were kind enough to stick with me through all my writing, thank you! All your reviews and kind notes have definitely encouraged me to come back and keep going.:)

I apologize in advance, this is unbeta'd.

* * *

 _{Match Made}_

 _"Yeah...you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long," - Bruno Mars_

* * *

Lois Lane barging into Bruce's office wasn't a new thing. And witnessing his long-suffering secretary trailing behind her and telling Bruce 'I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her...' wasn't a phenomenon either.

Bruce Wayne was currently poised over a golf-club, seconds away from putting a ball into a hole across the room.

"Hard at work, Wayne?" Lois quipped. He could only imagine what this was about.

Bruce nodded to his secretary. "It's okay, Fiona, Ms. Lane is a friend."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at Lois before turning around and leaving the room, closing the double doors behind her.

Bruce tapped the ball with his club and he watched it roll towards the hole, missing it by millimeters.

He muttered under his breath and took a seat behind his desk, ready to give the pesky reporter his full attention. Said reporter followed suit, and planted herself in a chair opposite him.

"Lois, for what do I owe this pleasure? Did you come all the way to Gotham just to see me?"

"It's good to see you, Bruce. But I'm here because you're ignoring my emails." She held up her iPhone. "And texts."

"I'm sorry you came all this way, but I'm not going to the Governor's Ball."

She sighed. "Please come?"

"No."

Lois cocked an eyebrow while leaning forward, placing her hands on his desk. She was getting desperate.

"You know me, Bruce, I hear the word 'no'. And suddenly I have a challenge on my hands. A challenge I will overcome..."

Oh, Lois Lane. Some things never change. Although it was itching the back of Bruce's mind as to why she was pressing the issue.

He grinned. "Why the push, Lois? Why do you care so much if I come to this party?"

"It's not a party, Bruce. It's the annual Metropolis Governor's Ball." Her grin now matched his. "And you're coming." She held up a finger and continued to count off each one of her points. "It'll be over at least by 9pm. So you'll have plenty of ... _brooding_ time later. There's an auction for a lot of good causes. Like the homeless shelter..."

"Ah! The auction. I see where this is heading."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want your money. Although I know a handful of causes that could use the help, monetarily. Don't be stingy, Mr Billionaire."

He opened his mouth to protest and then paused. "You're dancing around the point, Lois."

She sighed. "Okay. Okay... I made a bet. I made a bet with my boss that if I got you to come, I would get a raise and a promotion."

Now he laughed. "How on Earth did that come about?"

"Because last year's ball you were practically kicked out for disorderly conduct, and Perry was convinced you wouldn't show up again."

Ah, yes. Last year's ball. Bruce was in true playboy form, arriving with not one, but two supermodels on his arm. By the end of the evening, one model (her name was Carly. Or Clara?) had a complete wardrobe malfunction. And the other one became so drunk, she started a small fire in the women's bathroom (Ivina. He could distinctly remember her name, as she had been issued a formal complaint). Bruce still donated a million dollars to each charity represented, but he was also 'escorted out' in a prompt manner.

"Lois, the ball is tonight. I have plans."

"Workout. Early dinner. A four or five hour nap, only to rise around 1am to kick some young punk's teeth in?"

The problem with Lois and Bruce, they were too much alike. Pushed the envelope. Took everything to the next level. And didn't take no for an answer. It was their commonality that had sparked an interest in one another, which had led to their initial coupling. But because of that common ground, it had worn thin. Two sparks that lost its luster.

Clark was such a good fit for Lois; he smoothed her edges and allowed her to relax all while keeping her on her toes. A tango of push and pull, Kryptonian and human.

Honestly their relationship was something Bruce envied. As the billionaire and socialite, Bruce would always attract the wrong person. And as Batman, ...it was worse. Much worse.

Who could handle both men? Two sides of a very odd coin. Lois and Selina, strong women... Completely different women. They hadn't been up to the challenge. And he wasn't necessarily up for their individual challenges, either.

His life was his mission. And everything else came second. Love wasn't a priority.

Still, a brief glimpse of a long-legged Amazonian Princess flashed in his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to go there. He steeled himself. _No._ No, Diana.

Maybe this Governor's Ball would be a good distraction after all. But he wasn't going to let Lois off so easily.

She had the edge on him. She knew she was winning. Being a female, it came to her by nature, but it was the star investigative reporter in her... It was near impossible to turn her down.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.

"I know you have the tux. You literally have a room for just tuxes. I've seen it. And don't worry about a date. Maybe you should just come alone."

"You have someone planned for me, don't you?"

Lois smirked and stood up from her chair. "Never you mind. Just come. Six o'clock sharp. See you there."

She opened the door to the office, and looked behind her. "Right?"

Bruce gave her a patented glare. "Right."

* * *

Six on the dot, Bruce's dark blue Maserati pulled up in front of the Metropolis Museum of Art, the venue that annually held the ball. With a helicopter, it took less than half an hour to arrive from Gotham. In addition, he kept an array of cars in various cities, just for certain occasions. It was nice to take this Italian beauty out of its garage periodically and let it stretch its legs.

Valet and paparazzi were right on the scene. Bruce handed off his keys to a young, star-struck car-parker while flash bulbs dazzled around him.

Up ahead Bruce spotted Lois near the entrance, bedecked in a gold number, arm-in-arm with her dark-haired companion.

Clark and Bruce exchanged knowing glances. They weren't necessarily friends outside of their League personas, to keep identities secret and to make sure no one develop any suspicions. But they were acquaintances, of course.

Once inside the gala, it would be a different story. It seemed as though once liquor starts flowing, no one cared who talked with whom.

Various paparazzo called out to Bruce and asked questions.

"No date tonight?!" "Bruce! Where's Ivina Moskova?" "How are Wayne Enterprises' foreign investments holding up?!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and marched past the cameras and reporters cornered behind velvet ropes. Really? Dates and foreign policies?

"Bruce Wayne! Thank you so much for attending!" Lois Lane practically acted like she owned and ran the damn Governor's Ball all on her own.

Bruce, smiling stiffly, ushered himself and Lois and Clark into the building.

"Let me translate for you, Lois is really happy you came tonight," Clark Kent practically laughed. Oh Clark. You are hilarious.

Once inside, Perry White appeared out of nowhere and raised a champagne glass in Bruce's direction. It seemed like he had already had a few.

"Lois! You've done it again! I should never doubt you..."

Bruce forced a smile and started to descend down the staircase. "Let's get his over with," he muttered under his breath, loud enough that Lois overheard.

"It'll be fun!" Lois reassured.

Bruce started to relax. If only slightly. A room filled with nicely dressed rich people ran in his blood, he could work this room in his sleep.

In fact, in an hour or two he most definitely would be asleep.

Bruce scanned the room while Lois sidled up beside him. Clark was already missing in action. Lois somehow had a scotch on the rocks in her hand, probably thanks to her boyfriend who was faster than a speeding bullet.

"Bruce, I have some one I want you to meet..." Lois was leaning him in the opposite direction.

"How could I forget. Someone you work with, no doubt?" The last time Lois tried that, it ended badly.

"Noooo..."

Bruce suddenly heard a lilting laugh. A beautiful voice that sounded all too familiar. Standing before him, with her back towards him was a tall dark-haired woman. A vision in red. His pulse quickened. This wasn't fair. Lois was playing with fire.

"No. But I do believe it's someone you work with..." Lois finished up with an innocent blink of her eyes.

Bruce glared at Lois. Full on Bat-glare. A normal human would had quivered. Lois wasn't a normal human.

The woman before him turned at the sound of Lois' voice, and Diana of Themyscira was now face to face with Bruce Wayne.

It wasn't uncommon to be awestruck by her beauty. It happened to him on a daily basis; when he saw her in the field or aboard the Watchtower. Hell, when she down and dirty and fighting off evil...

But this was too much. This was downright painful.

"Lois! And... Bruce Wayne, is it? I don't believe we have been formally introduced."

Bruce was standing there awkwardly, soaking it all in. Diana's body was doing unnatural, ungodly things in her red dress. She was less covered wearing her Wonder Woman armor, yet the mystery surrounding her, leaving much to the imagination, was driving him mad.

Bruce did his best to snap back to reality. He held out his hand and she met him half way. It was surreal meeting her on such a different level.

"It's great to finally meet you in person, Wonder Woman ..."

"Please call me Diana."

Lois was enjoying watching Bruce squirm. It didn't happen to him often. Or at all. She soon excused herself to find Clark, leaving the two of them alone.

Bruce was going to kill Lois. In between Batman's interactions with Wonder Woman, Lois or Superman must have seen a weakness in Bruce and chose to exploit it. The weakness being Diana, of course.

Bruce was shaking her hand for far too long. Her skin was so soft and his hand was starting to sweat. Upon realizing this, he retrieved his hand and chose once again to stand there awkwardly.

A waiter thankfully came by and offered champagne. Usually Bruce said no, and opted for sparkling water. Tonight he was making an exception.

Bruce watched Diana bring the fluted glass to her lips and take a sip. He saw a brief glimpse of her tongue against the rim, causing him to lick his lips unwittingly.

Dammit, if it was this difficult within just the first ten minutes, how the hell was he going to be acting in an hour?

"So, how are you acquainted with Lois?" Diana broke the silence, as Bruce had suddenly become a 15 year old and had no idea had to talk to women. No, not women. Woman.

Bruce tried his best to relax into his smarmy playboy persona. "She and I go way back... Although I suppose I should be asking you the same question."

"She interviewed me for an article a few months ago. Introduced me to Man's World, while I also explained briefly Themyscira and my life as an Amazon and my role in the League."

Of course Lois would jump on the Wonder Woman bandwagon right away. Only now Bruce felt guilty because he had no idea that Diana had had an interview with the Daily Planet. When they weren't taking down villains or attending League matters together, Bruce tried his best to keep his distance from her, knowing she could full well become a huge distraction for him.

However, also knowing Lois, she was probably keeping tabs on this beautiful woman who had abilities and characteristics that rivaled her lover's. Lois did have a jealous and competitive streak.

"An interview? I had no idea. I would love to read it."

Diana smiled at him and Bruce chugged his champagne.

Clark strode up. "Diana, Bruce ... We are ready to seat."

"Thank you, Clark." Diana also seemed comfortable with Kent. Bruce wondered if Diana knew Superman's secret identity. How could she not? His disguise was glasses.

Clark led Bruce and Diana to table that had both of their names on place cards. Bruce and Diana were sharing the table with the other couple. Only couple. It's not like he and Diana were a couple ...

Why had Lois done this to him? Now he was doing nothing but craving close proximity with the princess. He could smell her. And if he could imagine hard enough, he could feel her...

Breaking himself from his day-dreaming, Bruce focused primarily on sitting down at his seat and getting through the evening the best that he could. Thankfully their table was round, so he didn't have to brush shoulders with her. It also included an extravagant bread basket and a list of events for the evening. After the dinner portion, the auction was to take place. Which would be another good distraction.

After taking a seat, the waiter was back with another tray of champagne. Bruce took two for himself.

Diana smiled. She obviously also didn't know what to say to him. Bruce hoped she wasn't picking up on his odd behavior.

"How do you like being a League member?" That's something a normal guy would ask Wonder Woman, right?

Diana eyed him coyly for a moment. "I thoroughly enjoy it. It's wonderful to know I am taking part in protecting mankind. There's nothing I would rather be doing." She took a sip from her drink. "Do you enjoy running your company?"

"The perks are much better than running a boring company." He gestured around him. "For example, parties..." He then offered a Bruce Wayne grin. "And drinks with beautiful women."

He hated turning up the obnoxious playboy charm. But if it kept her disinterested in him, that would keep her at arms length. And that would make his life easier, considering his working relationship with her.

Diana laughed at that. Lois and Clark finally took their seats as well. Bruce was thankful he wouldn't have to keep the conversation going. He hated his dumb banter that he pulled off with women, and it made it worse knowing he had to be an annoying billionaire playboy with a woman who, on more than one occasion, entered his dreams.

Clark nodded towards them. "You two seem to be hitting it off."

The look Bruce gave him shut Clark up quicker than usual. Superman should know better. Kent was just messing with him now. Somewhere in the bowels of the Batcave held a special green rock with his name written all over it.

Before either Diana or Bruce could respond, another waiter showed up with the first plate of their seven-course meal.

Diana stared down at the appetizer. It looked like bacon-wrapped scallops.

She looked over at Bruce for help, and he was more than willing to aide her.

"Pork and seafood. Together?" Diana asked after he explained the meal. "On Themyscira, this would be a luxury."

"You are too cute," Lois said, mid-bite.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Lois was acting like Diana was a part of the at-table entertainment.

Clark chuckled. "Coming from Kansas, believe me, this is also not something Ma Kent would have made..."

Clark's joke fell flat. Or was he just stating a fact?

Diana blinked at him, and then blinked down at her dish while picking up her fork.

He was trying not to envision himself feeding Diana with said fork. And possibly kissing her in between bites. God, he really needed to get a handle on himself.

Bruce needed some air and excused himself from the table while saying something about the 'men's room'. Weaving through tables, party-goers, and jewel-clad women was an art form Bruce had mastered. Leaving parties was part of his modus operandi.

Was he leaving? He checked himself. Lois had set him up. Obviously she had picked up on a fact that he and Diana would have chemistry. Maybe Kent, in all in his density, notice Batman showing a protection and favor towards Wonder Woman. And this must've been a factoid he had shared with a woman who ate up factoids for breakfast. Knowing Lois, she wanted to see it in action, this chemistry. This favoritism.

Honestly, it was something Bruce was trying to quit. Cold turkey. Favorites among teammates wasn't good workmanship and could cause rifts if not tended to. But Diana in his presence made him unravel a bit at the seams, watch her every move, make sure she was okay... He couldn't help himself. Something about her made his blood boil, yet sing. Cleared his head and clouded his thinking.

Being in such close quarters tonight, wearing a tux, her in her dress... It was too much. So much so, all he could think about was throwing her on their table and taking her then and there.

He shook his head. Okay, he wasn't an animal. Of course he would have to clear the room first. And have her permission.

 _Ugh_. He covered his face with his hands. No. Stop.

Once he reached the top of the staircase, he found an open balcony. It was devoid of people, therefore inviting. He needed to clear his head.

The sun had set, and now all he could see were the bright lights and skyscrapers adorning the skyline. Metropolis was the shinier, less-gritty version of his own home city. It perfectly reflected its in-house hero, the last son of Krypton. Despite its glossy exterior, it wasn't Gotham. And despite Gotham's flaws, his city had a unique charm that couldn't be found anywhere else.

The hairs on Bruce's neck stood up, he realized he wasn't alone. Diana was standing there, watching. It was odd, in any other circumstance, he would have had full scope of his surroundings. He had prided it on himself that no one could sneak up on the Batman. But Diana was different. Even his brain and reflexes were off when she was in his presence.

"Missing Gotham?" She asked, her silky-smooth voice sent shivers down his spine.

Time to turn up his defense mechanism. "Are you a mind reader?" He grinned his best smarmy playboy grin. It pinged off of her like a bullet off of one of her bracers.

"You'll be home soon." She walked over to him, and put her hands on the railing of the balcony to get a better vantage point of the city-scape "Nothing about this city reminds me of home."

"Missing Themyscira?" He felt for her. He knew what it was like to feel alone, yet surrounded by people.

"More so my mother and sisters. But yes. I miss seeing the stars at night. It's not the same, even from the Watchtower."

He inched closer, against his better judgement, and matched her, resting his forearms on the railing. "Well, I can guarantee you Gotham wouldn't make you feel any different." Gotham had an old charm to Bruce, of course. But to the vast majority, far from it.

She looked over at him. "I wouldn't know... I've never been to Gotham."

"Really?" He got closer. His body was gravitating towards her. This was dangerous territory. He knew he should abort. "And why is that?"

"I was told I wasn't welcome." She frowned.

Bruce knew he shouldn't ask, but he did it anyway. Because it was something a normal guy would do. And he's a normal guy. "What? Who told you that?"

Diana looked unsure momentarily. She took in a breath as her eyes searched his face and finally offered a quiet, "you did."

Bruce felt his throat get tight. A red flag went up. Oh no, he had gone too far. But he had to play it cool. Play dumb. He was good at dumb.

"What are you talking about?" He laid the playboy charm on thick. He started to brush his hand against her face. It was time to make her uncomfortable, hopefully she would get the right idea and leave his presence. As much as he hated it. "We only just met. I would never ask you to not visit Gotham..." He moved in closer. "Gotham is where I live. Where my home is. Where my bedroom is..."

She seemed to be ignoring his sleazy banter. She saw through him. Diana grasped his hand with her own and held it briefly, prompting Bruce to retrieve it fast.

Instead of moving away, Diana closed in the space between them and placed her hands over his eyes and tucked her thumbs under his chin. She had made a cow with her hands.

"And you thought Superman's disguise was obvious ..."

Bruce growled and grabbed her hands, pulling them down. He should have let go. He should have walked away and never looked back. Instead, he stood there, holding her hands. Like an idiot.

"If you're wondering how, or when. I figured it out as soon as I saw Bruce Wayne on TV. Plus you both smell the same." She leaned in a took a whiff, the corners of her lips pulled upwards.

He glared at her. He wanted her to stop talking. He wanted to covered her mouth. With his own.

He wasn't answering her.

"I don't expect you to say anything ..." Her eyes glanced down at their entwined hands. "Or do anything."

Bruce let out a sigh. "Thankfully the rest of Earth's population isn't as keen as you are."

"Did you just admit your alter-ego to me?"

"I'm not saying anything."

Diana pulled her hands away and leaned against the railing. "Say what you will about Man's World, it's hard to get one to notice you. If you're interested, that is."

Bruce blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I like you." Diana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She sheepishly looked up at him.

Bruce couldn't stop himself. He was a heat-seeking missile fixed on-target. His hands grabbed the sides of her face and he not-so gently pulled her forward with such a ferocity, her eyes widened in surprise. Once their mouths met, nothing else mattered.

He moaned. Diana's lips were softer than he had imagined. Her taste was sweeter as well. He opened his lips, allowing his tongue to have full access. His tongue flicked along the seam of her mouth, and Diana gasped as he parted her lips m. His tongue found hers and he fought it for dominance.

For being naïve, Diana did her best at holding her own against him. He was like an animal that couldn't be controlled. Bruce's hips bucked forward as he fisted her hair and plundered her mouth. He was running out of air. He didn't want to stop. He was going to die kissing her, and nothing sounded better.

Diana was the first to pull away, gasping for much needed oxygen. Bruce moaned over their lack of physical contact.

Diana took in a breath and watched him warily, Bruce was sure he looked like a caged animal ready to pounce. It was safe to say, he had never felt like this before. About anyone.

After they caught their collective breaths, Diana snaked her arms around his neck and slid a hand into his hair. Bruce was waiting for a green light.

"I want you to do that to me again."

That's all he needed to hear. He growled as he pulled her towards him, sucking on her lower lip.

Once again they were back at it, making up for lost time.

Bruce had fallen prey to his emotions and desires, and was enjoying every moment of it. But he didn't want to take it too fast. And by the way he was feeling, he could take it too fast almost immediately. He had to stop himself from sliding his hands up the hem of her dress. The time would come eventually. Now was not the time.

Just as Bruce was fully lost in the moment, completely taken over by his Amazon Princess, he heard shots ring out from inside the ball room.

They pulled apart almost immediately. First they looked at each other and then back inside the building.

"Was that gunfire?" She asked.

Bruce, not completely avoiding contact with her now, grabbed her hand and led them off the balcony.

Down below was chaos. Bruce and Diana could see it all from their vantage point. The entire room was now held hostage by at least fifty men wearing crudely assembled clown masks. All were wielding semi-automatic machine guns.

Perhaps more time had gone by than Bruce had realized.

Before he could wonder who was in charge, the Joker himself came into view. He was carrying on about something, laughing about something. His green hair and white face stood out like a fungus amongst the crowd.

"Who is that?"

"The Joker," Bruce said through gritted teeth. "Talk about a mood killer."

"One of yours?"

Bruce stared at her. "You mean, one of Batman's? Yes..." What was the Joker doing outside of Gotham?

Bruce found Clark in the crowd. Why hadn't Superman reacted yet? And that's when Bruce saw it, around the Joker's neck, a glowing green rock.

 _Shit_. How did he get that?

Bruce could now see it on Clark's face. He was etched in pure agony, yet trying his best to hold it off, fooling everyone around him. But Bruce knew Superman like the back of his hand.

Diana crouched down behind the bannister, as they hadn't been seen yet. Bruce followed suit. "Even if they know I'm on the guest list, they don't know where I am. I can sneak around, and get rid of him in seconds."

"While protecting everyone from gunfire?"

Diana looked grim. "I'll try and call the League. See who is available. But it doesn't look like Batman can help."

Bruce nodded. "He's probably busy."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Really, Bruce? Will you just admit it?"

Before he could respond, Joker called out: "Oh Wonder Woman. Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Diana and Bruce stood up and looked down, much to their dismay, the Joker had his gun trained on Lois'. He walked forward and pressed the barrel into her forehead.

Two clown-masked thugs stormed up the the staircase, their guns trained on both of them.

Finally catching sight of her, the Joker called up. "Ah! There you are Wonder Woman! Hiding with Bruce Wayne I see! Hahaha..." Joker sneered. "Oh, Bruce. You dog."

From down the hallway adjacent to the balcony, a figure emerged from the shadows. Lex Luthor smirked and gestured down to the gala. "Yes. Would you care to join us?"

Of course Luthor was behind all of this. Despite the chaos, this all seemed too organized for the Joker.

"Luthor, really?" Bruce and Lex, as two billionaires sharing a planet, had crossed paths on more than one occasion.

"Bruce. Always a pleasure." Lex smiled.

Bruce and Diana were escorted to their seats. He could see the wheels turning in Diana's mind. She was fast, yes, but she wasn't Wally West. Joker would get the shot off into Lois' head before Diana could knock him down. And that wasn't considering the civilians caught in the crossfire.

Clark and Bruce made eye contact. Bruce tried his best to look reassuring. Everything was going to be okay. But Bruce Wayne couldn't give a reassuring look if his life depended on it.

Lex strode up and walked past the tables and frightened party-goers while making his way to the stage. All the items that were to be auctioned off had been pushed aside to make room for Lex and his ego.

Lex took the microphone, and after tapping it twice to make sure it was on, introduced himself. "Hello one and all. My name is Lex Luthor. You already know me. But formal introductions are always important, are they not?" He gestured towards the Joker. "My colleague and I have come to visit you all this evening, as we have an important task at hand. ..." He waited until every eye in the room was trained on him. "We want Superman's identity. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Bruce watched Clark swallow hard. Between this revelation and the proximity to the rock around Joker's neck, Clark looked as though he was about to vomit.

Lex gestured to the kryptonite adorned by Joker. "As you can see, my colleague is wearing none other than kryptonite. If Superman is here this evening, we'll flush him out. If not," Lex shrugged. "He'll show up eventually and we've got him trapped."

Joker grinned wildly. His yellow teeth glowed in contrast with his white face. "He let me wear it cause it matched my hair."

Lex continued. "And why wouldn't Superman show up? We have taken part of the city hostage. And we have his girlfriend."

Lois, who has remained professionally calm and collected this entire time, suddenly whimpered.

"Wonder Woman, ladies and gentlemen." Lex gestured towards Diana.

"What!?" Diana asked, incredulous.

"It's obvious she and Superman have a special relationship, do they not? They practically have the same abilities!"

Diana's voice grew strength. "Not only are you wrong on both accounts, as I am not affected by kryptonite."

Lex grinned. "Oh this I know. But if you try anything," he gestured wildly. "I will waste hostages. And before you stop us, you will have some blood on your hands. Do you want that?"

A masked man knocked someone's cell phone out of their hands. Someone who was anxiously trying to get a call out for help. Lex nodded towards the clown and the clown shot a bullet into the attendee's head.

Bruce winced. This was going to turn into a blood bath. And he was helpless. He couldn't even call his Batwing, the device was hidden safely in his Maserati.

Lights and sirens wailed outside.

"Oh, the cops. How wonderful. More the merrier. If they keep their necks out of this, everyone in this room will survive with theirs."

Joker whined, "can I shoot her already?" He was getting antsy, and Lois was squirming.

Clark's eyes flashed but his energy was wasted. Bruce couldn't believe how affected Clark was, it's as if Lex had heightened the strength of the rock. Easier to seek and find Superman, no doubt.

Bruce knew, despite the green rock, Clark's hearing was still better than everyone else's in the room.

"Don't. Try. Anything," Bruce warned in the lowest whisper he could manage. Clark stared at him.

Bruce figured, on Lex's account, this was a suicide attempt. Lex wasn't necessarily planning on getting away with it, he just wanted to kill Superman. Usually easier said than done. Right now Superman was literally withering away. If Clark slumped over onto the table or fell to the floor, he would be found out. It would be over for him. Over for all of them.

Bruce knew what he had to do.

"Wait!" He stood up from his seat. Every pair of eyes at his table watched him. Lois and Clark with pure uncertainty. Diana with absolute fear for his life. He knew what she was thinking. She had just got him, she wasn't going to lose him.

Bruce shook his head at her and then looked up at Lex.

"You got me, Luthor."

Lex laughed. Paused and then laughed again. "Wait. Wait..."

Joker, far too familiar with Bruce Wayne, stared at him wide-eye. But then joined Lex in laughing. Bruce wanted nothing more than to knock Joker's stupid look off his face.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Are you... Are you telling me, _you're_ Superman?"

"I am Superman."

to be continued


End file.
